Public Enemy
by Quill N. Inque
Summary: A new Mayor is elected, and he has only one goal in mind: hunting down Spider-Man... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

Despite my best efforts, I do not own Spider-Man.

Chapter 1: A Vigilante Hunted

(A/N: Please be lenient, here. This was only my second story, so it will probably seem rather meager compared to some of my later works. Please accept this story for what it is: An amateur Fanfiction author's first real attempt at a story. ^^)

"_Most people return small favors, acknowledge medium ones and repay greater ones - with ingratitude."- Benjamin Franklin_

The handsome young reporter gestured toward the elegant colonnade of City Hall behind him. Hordes of people were gathered around the historic building, many waving gaudily colored signs and pennants. The newsman had to shout in order to be heard above the din. "Hello, everyone, I'm William Pryce for WNBC news. We are live outside of City Hall, where the ballots have been counted in the closest race for Mayor in the history of our fair city. In a minute, the newly elected leader of New York's government, Jeff Doyle, will be making his victory speech to the crowds gathered behind-"

William's voice was cut off. The noise of the crowd had grown into a roar as the Mayor-elect stepped up to the podium. Raising his hands for quiet, Doyle began to speak.

"Thank you, people of New York! I am truly humbled that you chose me to be your next Mayor. As you all know, I have made abundantly clear what my first act as mayor would be! Our city is under siege, endangered by a so-called hero bent on our destruction: Spider-Man!"

The crowd's roars grew in volume.

"Who knows what he wants or what he'll do? He wantonly causes destruction in the streets for the sake of 'heroism'! The previous mayor did nothing to stop the Spider-Man menace, but I have taken the lead in ridding our city of the pest!" He held up a notarized document. "With this, Executive Order 66, effective immediately, I declare Spider-Man an outlaw, an enemy of the government and the city of New York! The NYPD and the City Council will work around the clock, using every resource we have, until the web-head is caught and made to pay for his crimes! I will not rest until Spider-Man is hunted down, _and brought to justice!_" His eyes swept through the multitudes. "Our streets are not safe until this.._vigilante_ is unmasked and brought to trial! We will not tolerate the rampaging destruction in our streets while he consorts with madmen like Electro and Vulture!_Spider-Man must be apprehended!_" he finished as the people roared their approval. "I have placed the New York SWAT on permanent standby, and armed police choppers will patrol the skyline in twenty-four hour shifts. If the web-slinger is out there, _we will find him!_"

The cheering reached fever pitch as Doyle continued to rant. However, an unseen observer had heard more than enough.

On a rooftop not very far away, Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, watched Doyle give his speech, stunned beyond belief. He knew very well that he had few allies in the NYPD, but something this extreme, on such a massive scale, took the web-head completely by surprise. The air was filled with the blaring of sirens and the hum of helicopter blades, as an airborne armada of military choppers took to the skies while a fleet of armored SWAT cars sped off in every direction.

And they were all hunting him.

A/N: I know this is an unusually short chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way. Rest assured, my friends, that Chapter 2 will be up very, very soon! ^^Will Peter be able to juggle school, crime-fighting _and_evading the cops without being exposed? Will Doyle succeed in his nefarious mission? To find out, stay tuned!

Your friend and benefactor,

-Quill N. Inque


	2. Chapter 2

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man.

Chapter 2: A Trap Sprung

Peter didn't sleep well that night, filled with fear and anxiety. His thoughts swirled around in his head like a tornado, robbing him of slumber. As if battling ordinary thugs and supervillains wasn't enough, he now found himself the target of a city-wide manhunt, led by the same people he had risked his life, over and over, to protect. Being caught and summarily unmasked was bad enough, but the very thought of someone like the Green Goblin getting a hold of Aunt May or Gwen made him sick to his stomach. As Peter's eyes finally began to close, his alarm went off with a shrill _BEEP_!

Cursing with a passion that would make a sailor blush, Peter dragged himself out of bed in a foul mood and stepped into the shower, turning the water cold in an effort to shake off his drowsiness. As he scrubbed himself, Peter's thoughts turned to Captain Stacy. Gwen's dad had been one of his only supporters on the force, someone Spider-Man was almost positive he could trust. Perhaps the good Captain would be willing help him avoid New York's Finest, at least until all this anti-Spidey fever died down. Peter frowned. But was it safe to contact Stacy? His cell and e-mail could easily be traced, and it was too risky to go to him in person. And although each of them had a mutual respect for the other, he still wasn't entirely sure that Stacy would be willing to risk his career to help Spider-Man. The issue was worth thinking on. Later. Right now, Peter's main priority was to catch the bus. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem: he'd just slip on his costume and swing his way over to Midtown High. But with the stupid choppers and their six-hundred-round-per-minute Gatling guns flying all over the place, Spider-Man couldn't risk a public appearance. Peter had no doubt that if the pilots spotted him, he'd be pulverized into hamburger.

Grabbing his backpack on the way downstairs, Peter hurried toward the door as the tell-tale rumble of the bus's engines grew closer. The yellow doors opened with a hiss, and Peter took a seat near the front of the vehicle. There was a reason he didn't sit in the back anymore. And it was making a beeline towards him.

Flash Thompson, Midtown High's football extraordinaire and self-appointed nemesis of Peter Parker sat down next to his favorite victim with a thump. The vicious grin on his face was bigger than a peeled banana.

"Yo, Parker, you don't look so good. Whatsa' matter, baby? Life givin' you a hard time?" the bully crooned in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

_If only you knew,_ thought Peter to himself. To Flash, he said, "Look, can we reschedule this or something?"

Flash grinned even wider. "No can do, Puny Parker. See, you're slated for a Nuclear Noogie right about…now!" He lunged toward Peter, grabbing his shoulder hard as he prepared to administer said physical abuse.

Peter usually had a pretty passive attitude toward Flash. The guy was, at most, a nuisance that he just ignored. He never struck back, for fear of severely injuring the jock with his enhanced strength. But, as one can imagine, Peter had more on his plate than usual, and his nerves were already fraying at the edges. Thus, it was at this moment that his exceptionally resilient temper finally snapped.

Peter deftly gripped Flash's hand twisted it back viciously, following up with a hard punch to his solar plexus. A less forgiving, darker part of him roared in vengeful joy as Peter's fist made contact with the center of the jock's torso. Instantly, Flash's face went dead white and he uttered a gasping whine. As the bus's yellow doors opened with their customary pneumatics, "Puny Parker" stepped over Flash's prone form and exited the bus as if nothing had happened.

Behind him, every other student was silent.

Peter shut his locker with a clang after getting the required books for his next class. When he did, Gwen Stacy, his longtime friend, was standing there. Her blue eyes were filled with concern. "I heard about what happened on the bus. You're lucky the driver said it was self-defense, or you would've been suspended."

Peter snorted, still in high bad temper. "Yeah, well, the jerk's had it coming for a long time."

She looked into his eyes. "But that's not the whole story, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

A wave of emotions flickered over Peter's face. This was just the thing Gwen would say: she was kind, thoughtful, and moral to fault. But she had no idea what she could be getting herself into, and she had already been kidnapped by two of his enemies on two separate occasions. There was no way in hell he was going to risk his best friend/"secret" crush by burdening her with his terrible secret. After a few seconds, he turned away. "I can't, Gwen."Thoughhe didn't raise his voice, Peter's tone was firm. _No matter how much I want to. Knowing would only put you in serious danger, and if something happened to you I'd never forgive myself,_ he finished silently.

Gwen squeezed his arm and smiled gently, knowing she couldn't force Peter to confide in her. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be there," she said, her voice full of compassion and caring for her friend. "See you in class, Petey."

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and Peter only vaguely remembered the dismissal bell ringing. Forsaking the bus, and Flash's probable vengeance, he chose instead to walk the ten city blocks to his house.

What the hell. He needed the exercise anyway.

As he passed Broadway, a sudden thought came to his head. Maybe Spidey could pay a visit to Captain Stacy. Gwen's dad had been one of Spider-Man's staunchest supporters in the ranks of New York's finest. But with all the security, Peter didn't dare go near the station. But If it was too dangerous to talk to Stacy at NYPD headquarters, maybe it would be better to pay a house call. He had turned into an alley, his costume almost out, when he realized the error such a move would be. If Spider-Man knew the location of the Stacys' home, then the suspect pool would be narrowed down drastically. As tempting as the idea was, it was simply too risky. Peter gritted his teeth angrily as he walked up the front porch of his house. Aunt May, as usual, was waiting for him from her favorite spot on the couch. He could only pray that she hadn't received a call from the principal about what happened with Flash.

"Hi, sweetie! How was your- Oh, dear. You look terrible, Peter! Have you been staying out late again?" By the kind expression on her face, Peter assumed that his aunt had yet to be informed of Flash's beatdown.

"No, no, Aunt May, I'm just….a little stressed. School and stuff, ya know," Peter said casually, inwardly grimacing at himself for lying to her face. He sat down at the table, where he found a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, still warm from the oven, waiting for him. Peter felt a little bit better….until he saw the front page of the _Daily Bugle_.

"SPIDER-MAN COWERS IN FEAR AS NYPD MOBILIZES!" read the big, blocky letters. "DOYLE VOWS TO APPREHEND VILLAINOUS WEB-SLINGER!"

He scowled again. Of course Jameson would be the one covering New York City's pursuit of his alter-ego. The publisher was well-known for his rabid disapproval of Spider-Man. His former good mood banished, he bit into a cookie viciously as he hurried upstairs.

Filled with a myriad of conflicting emotions, Peter sat down on his bed wearily, facing the large mirror by his dresser as the young hero struggled with himself. _God, I hate this! How can they hunt me like some kind of animal after all I've done to protect this city? I've given up the chance of a normal life for a greater purpose, and for what? The whole city has turned against me, and what few allies I had on the force have either been fired or gone over to Doyle's side! Why should I keep protecting them? Would anyone notice if I stopped?_

"An excellent question," said an ominous, whispery voice.

Peter's head snapped up. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Over here, stupid," came the voice again.

He stood up and was confronted-

-By his reflection. But something was wrong; the Peter staring back at him had shadows under his eyes, his hair was unkempt, his expression full of unspeakable malice. Peter Parker was staring at a twisted image of himself, and it was downright disturbing.

"What's the matter, Pete? Are you disturbed by what you see? You shouldn't be; I _am_ you, after all," the image said in its raspy, sibilant hiss.

The web-slinger shook his head "Either I need to see a psychiatrist or I've _got_ to stop eating pineapple pizza before bed."

"_God_, you are such an idiot."

"Okay, so assuming that I'm not psychologically disturbed and this is really happening, who the hell are you?"

"I am everything _you_ choose _not _to be," it replied cryptically.

"Care to elaborate?"

Mirror-Peter smiled, and it sent chills down the hero's spine. "I am your most basic desires. I am your ambitions, your lust, your greed, your rage. I am the darker side of each and every human being. I. Am. You."

"But enough about me," he continued. "As I was saying, you raise a good question: Why keep protecting them? You risk a horrible demise every day for their sake, and for your heroics they reward you with hate and fear! Do you not recall how satisfying, how _good _it felt when you beat the snot out of Flash? The people you've tried to defend have declared war upon you; why not strike back? You could squash them without breaking a sweat!"

"With great power comes great responsibility," intoned Peter solemnly.

His reflection sneered again. "Oh, please. You don't _honestly_ believe Ben's idealistic drivel, do you? Such thinking is the folly of morons. You _want_ to revenge_. You want to make them suffer!_ Don't deny it, Peter! Deep down, you _long_ to let loose, to crush your foes underfoot, and to taste the sweet nectar of vengeance while those ingrates bow down in fear!"

Peter gritted his teeth. "That part of me doesn't get a vote."

"Then Doyle will catch you and have you put down like a dog."

He stared at his dark reflection. "So?"

His other side stared right back. "You could die, Peter," it said quietly. "Chances are you will. Do you not care about your own imminent, ignominious demise?"

Peter's voice was hushed, but at the same time determined. "I do care… I guess I just don't mind."

"Then you are doomed."

"And this conversation is over."

When Peter glanced at the mirror a second later, it was empty.

Except for his reflection.

Peter descended the staircase, his bag in hand. "Hey, Aunt May, I'm going out for a bit, okay?"

"All right, sweetie, just be back before curfew," his aunt replied absently as she concentrated on her quilting.

_Curfew? I'll be lucky to make it home with all of my limbs still attached,_ he thought with a touch of bitter humor. Exiting through the back door, he entered the old tool shed that had been there when Uncle Ben bought the house. Less than a minute later, a flash of red and blue was vanishing rapidly into the distance. Beneath his mask, Peter's face was unusually determined and grim: outlaw or no, the city still needed him. Only this time, he'd have to lead the fuzz on a merry dance while performing his usual routine of webbing criminals to walls.

Spidey was back on the streets, filled with new hope and resolve for his mission. Landing atop a telephone pole with the grace of a trapeze artist, he scanned the immediate area for signs of trouble. As he listened intently, a loud crash and a scream echoed from the alleyway just ahead of him.

"A hero's work is never done," he told himself with a smile as he hurtled downward, his web-shooters poised and ready-

-And was startled to see that no one was there. "I know I heard something," he muttered to himself as he systematically searched the darkened corridor. Shoving aside a particularly noxious trash bag, he found a small walkie-talkie embedded amongst the rubbish. As he leaned over to inspect it, it emitted the same sound he had heard a moment before: a loud clanging, followed by a woman's shriek. Spidey picked it up, not knowing that the moment he did, the device promptly began to broadcast an inaudible signal to those who had planted it.

It all happened at once. As if by magic, dozens of SWAT commandoes appeared on the rooftops on either side of the web-head, armed to the teeth with automatic weapons, tasers, riot shields, and retractable batons. More of them spilled out of the SWAT vans that came out of nowhere to cut off his escape through the sewers, and the sudden arrival of an attack chopper prevented Spidey from web-slinging to freedom. The ominous "ch-chak" of safeties being flipped off came from every direction as countless firearms were brought to bear. The hero's spider-sense was buzzing so continuously that his head began to ache.

Spider-Man was trapped in an enclosed space, outflanked, outgunned and hopelessly outnumbered. As the gravity of the situation dawned upon him, he let out a sigh.

"Awww, _crap_…."

A/N: Yikes! How's Spidey gonna get himself out of this one? Will he escape with his secret identity intact? I know it's a brutal cliffhanger, but fear not, the next installment will be up and running as fast as my fingers can type it! I'll also take the liberty of telling you that there _will_ be some Spidey-style ass-kicking in the next chapter, as well as a surprising twist that you'll have to read to believe!

And Quill N. Inque always keeps his word…


	3. Chapter 3

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man.

Chapter 3

"Put your hands in the air and step back," blared a SWAT officer through his megaphone. Spider-Man complied, hoping to buy himself some time. As he did, he was spun around roughly while handcuffs were latched tightly onto his wrists. A plan was already forming in the web-head's mind, but he had to time it perfectly. He waited patiently for the man to finish cuffing him, hoping that his guard was down. Spidey craned his head and stared at the commando behind him.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"This," Spidey replied as he broke the handcuffs like paper chains and mule-kicked the man in the stomach. Instantly, all officers present opened fire and moved in to subdue him, but Spidey dodged, ducked and leapt around the hail of deadly lead with the grace of an acrobat. As the SWAT men came in droves, the hero prepared for the fight of his life.

Spidey immediately grabbed one by the arm while delivering a haymaker to the face, knocking him out like a light. As the web-head took down another with a strike to the temple, a baton landed a punishing blow in the small of his back. Spider-Man gritted his teeth and blocked out the pain as he grabbed the fallen man's Plexiglas shield, using it like a club to batter more of them aside. He jumped high in the air and kicked out both legs, felling two more as he narrowly dodged a crackling taser. But as he did, a bullet struck him square in the shoulder, causing our hero cry out in pain and stagger as blood stained his costume. Clapping a hand to his wound, Spidey fought on valiantly.

A commando landed a punch to the hero's jaw while another hit him hard in the belly. Gasping and coughing blood into his-now ragged mask, Peter landed a kick to the man's ribs and hit his comrade on the side of his face. Spider-Man took out two more with an elbow to the jaw and a hard left jab as another taser hit him in the side, sending his muscles into spasms.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Peter grabbed a rifle from a fallen stormtrooper. He furiously began belaying all about him with the butt of the weapon, smashing into faces, stomachs and heads with all the recklessness of a cornered tiger. Noses crunched, eyes were blackened, jaws and ribs were broken or fractured as the soldiers dropped like flies before the web-slinger's surprise offensive. When the weapon was too damaged to use anymore, the hero threw it in the faces of his foes as he kicked and punched in all directions. He felled another with a chop to the jugular, and, lifting the man bodily, threw him into the enemy ranks as bullets continued to fly. Spidey used his enhanced strength to lift a massive piece of rubble, throwing it up into the high ledge where the gunmen had taken up positions. The huge chunk of asphalt crashed through the walls of the decrepit building with the force of a battering ram, and men fell screaming as the whole structure collapsed. The hero promptly grabbed two large hunks of brick out of the air with his webbing and began swinging them rapidly overhead. Like a Greek god hurling an Olympian discus, he sent the chunks of masonry flying straight into the teeth of the low-flying choppers. Trailing smoke and fire, the vehicle plummeted, spinning rapidly, to a crash-landing several hundred yards away.

But in making such a Herculean effort, Peter let down his guard. He was about to web-sling to safety when over a dozen tasers hit him from simultaneously from every direction. Blackness crept rapidly into the corners of his vision; he sank slowly to his knees, convulsing violently.

_It's all over,_ he thought despairingly as fell over and lost consciousness.

The remaining SWAT troopers moved in cautiously, their weapons up and ready, not willing to take a chance with this man who had thinned their number so drastically. The guy with the megaphone nudged the vigilante gently with his foot. "Well, he put up a hell of a fight; I'll say that for him." Turning to what was left of his command, he rapped out orders sharply. "All right, I want this miscreant unmasked immediately, and shackle him this time. He's obviously a lot stronger than Mr. Doyle thought."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, gentlemen," said a voice from above.

Without warning, a metal arm tossed the unfortunate officer like a rag doll as three more swept the rest of the soldiers aside like ninepins.

Doctor Octopus grabbed Spidey's limp form and was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

_In the black, inky realm of the subconscious, Peter held his head in his hands. "I've failed them…Gwen…May…Harry…Liz…MJ… They'll all be in danger because of me, because of MY secret!"_

"_You must stay strong, Peter," came an echoing reply._

_He stiffened. That voice…_

"_Uncle Ben?"_

_His uncle stepped out of the inky blackness. "Yes, Peter, it's me," he said. "You've made an old man very happy."_

_Tears began to run down his face. "How can you say that? __It was all my fault__ what happened to you! I could've stopped him earlier that day, but I didn't! And then he killed you! You'd still be alive if it weren't for me!"_

_Ben's voice was gentle. "No, my boy. It wouldn't have mattered whether or not you chose to apprehend him: my time had come either way. You must not blame yourself."_

_His eyes glistened as he continued. "I am so __proud__ of you, Peter. You have become the man I always knew you'd be."_

_Peter stood up. "Then why has the whole city risen up in arms against me? I've bled and suffered to protect them, and they think of me as some kind of monster!" he shouted._

"_The people fear you because of the power you wield, because you are different and more special than they. You are blessed with these extraordinary gifts, Peter, but everyone worries you will use them for more nefarious purposes."_

"_I'm considering it," Peter said bitterly._

"_You must endure, my boy. Only by showing them the truth will you prove them wrong. In time, the world will come to see you as the hero you truly are," Ben's voice grew softer as he began to fade away. "My time here grows short, Peter. Never forget what I have taught you, for winning the hearts and minds of the public will be your greatest challenge yet .And no matter what happens, remember that….I am…proud…of you…" His voice grew silent as he vanished altogether._

Peter groaned as his eyes opened. His body was an agonizing mass of bruises, his wounded shoulder felt as if it was on fire, and his costume was in tatters. He sat up and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea rolled over him. When his vision focused, he realized with a sinking feeling who was standing in front of him. Doctor Octopus had gone into hiding after Peter had foiled his plans at New Year's: the web-slinger assumed that the madman was back, once again, for revenge. Spidey felt panic setting in, for in his weakened state, the Doc could finish him off easily.

"I see that you are still among the living, wall-crawler," Doc Ock said casually. "I would have been very disappointed if you had died."

"Like I care what you- Wait a minute. You _saved_ me?" Spider-Man's voice was nothing short of incredulous. "Has hell frozen over? Are pigs airborne?"

Doctor Octopus whirled around, a snarling expression on his face. "Let me be the first to tell you, arachnid, that my reasons for helping you are totally selfish. The pleasure of ending your life belongs _solely_ to me. When you die, it will be by _my_ hand, and _mine _alone."

"So why didn't you unmask and slay me while I was blacked out?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted," the mad scientist said coldly as his arms began to carry him off. But just before the shadows swallowed him up, he stopped.

"One day I will kill you, Spider-Man. But that day is not today."

And with that warning, the super-villain disappeared into the night.

In the wee hours of the morning, Peter staggered through the door of his home, still wearing the remnants of his Spider-Man outfit. Blood oozed slowly from a dozen wounds, and his skin was blotched with ugly green-and-yellow bruises. Aunt May was at the living room table, engrossed in a magazine.

Peter's voice was weak. "Aunt…May…."

She was at his side in an instant, her voice rising with her anxiety. "PETER! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Her delirious nephew grinned crookedly up at her as he started to pass out again. "Tell..you..later…" His head sagged forward abruptly. May hurriedly carried him up to his room before rushing back downstairs to get the emergency first-aid kit she kept under the sink.

As May tended to her fallen kin, she gasped. There was a _bullet_ wound in Peter's shoulder, with the shell still lodged deep inside-

-Above and to the far left of the torn spider-symbol on his chest.

When the puzzle pieces clicked into place, May felt as if she'd been hit by a thunderbolt.

_Oh, Dear Lord, in heaven….._

_Peter…my baby…is Spider-Man…_

A/N: Well, I did promise you kick-assitude, didn't I? I had SO much fun typing this particular chapter, and I thank you for taking the time to read it! ^^ And a heartfelt thanks to all of you who have posted reviews so far!

Au Revoir,

Quill N. Inque


	4. Chapter 4

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man.

Chapter Four: A Spider's Story

It all made sense, now that May thought about it. All the absences from school, all the times Peter had stayed out past curfew…It was the perfect explanation.

Even so, she still didn't want to believe it. The thought of Peter,_ her_ Peter, battling supervillains, risking death on a daily basis, sent chills down her spine as she dug around in his injured shoulder with a pair of tweezers. With a grunt and a yank, she pulled the bullet from her nephew's flesh and set about dabbing the wound with antiseptic. As she went about her bloody work, her mind was going into overdrive.

_How did this happen _When _did it happen? And why didn't he trust me enough to tell me? _She thought morosely to herself. May got up suddenly, and headed downstairs for another roll of bandages.

When she returned to Peter's room, he was awake.

She sat down by the side of his bed, but her nephew turned away, his eyes filled with shame at having kept his alter-ego a secret for so long.

"Peter?"

"You know, don't you? You know that I'm Spider-Man."

"Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?" May wasn't able to keep the hurt from her voice as she spoke.

Peter's eyes were filled with angst. "I didn't want to frighten you, Aunt May. If my enemies figured out your connection with Spider-Man, they wouldn't hesitate to come after you! I wanted to keep you safe, and I didn't want you to worry….."

"How did this happen?"

"You mean, how did I get my powers?"

"Yes." May's voice was gentle.

"Remember that field trip, about a year ago, to the science lab at Oscorp?"

She looked thoughtful. "Hmm…Ah, yes, I recall it now. You got bitten by that nasty spider and wound up in the hospital!"

"Yeah, well, that spider wasn't your average arachnid. It was a genetically engineered super-spider, and when it bit me, it messed with my DNA."

May was incredulous. "So you got your powers, completely by chance, from a spider bite?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What powers, exactly?" May asked, overcome with curiosity.

"I'm amazed at how well you're taking this," commented Peter. He paused for a moment. "Well, my physical strength has been amplified; I can easily lift a small car if I want to. I'm able to crawl up vertical surfaces using only my hands and feet. My body heals much faster and my physical endurance is off the charts. If I wasn't able to take more physical punishment, I'd probably have been hospitalized on numerous occasions, if not killed in action." Peter glanced downwards guiltily as he saw the horrified look on May's face. "I'm also faster and more agile than I was before, and I get this tingling feeling in the back of my head that warns me when danger's near."

"But why become Spider-Man? You could have just tried out for the football team or something."

"I felt that since I was the one with the ability to make a difference, I had a _responsibility_ to make a difference," Peter replied. "I wanted to use my powers to make this city a better place. But I've fought some dangerous foes in the process, all of whom would cheerfully kill me if they had the chance."

May was confused. "Then why is Doyle after you?"

Her nephew scowled. "I wish I knew. I'd bet anything he has some kind of secret agenda, but mostly he's just playing on the public's fear of me. I'd love to find out what the guy's planning, but I don't dare go near City Hall: it's crawling with armed security. And after what happened earlier this evening, Doyle will be more determined than ever to catch me."

"So what did happen 'earlier this evening'?" May asked.

"Well, the SWAT guys lured me into a trap, and came within a hair of catching me. I had no choice but to fight back and I managed to escape by the skin of my teeth," Peter replied, leaving out the part where his archenemy saved his life. "I didn't plan on destroying that old building, though..."

"You _leveled a building_?"

"Yeah, and then I used the rubble to bring down the attack choppers…."

"_Attack choppers?"_

Peter finally had the good sense to shut his mouth. "Umm, let's just say Doyle pulled out all the stops when he started chasing me."

His expression grew softer as he changed the subject. "So…I guess you're gonna make me hang up my mask, huh?"

His aunt shook her head slowly. "No."

Peter was stunned. "Come again?"

May smiled at him with a mixture of sadness and pride. "Peter, I know enough about teenagers to realize you wouldn't stop being Spider-Man even if I told you to. You've used your gifts for a greater purpose, despite the temptations you face every day. You are a _hero_, even if everyone else thinks otherwise."

She continued. "Of course I'll worry, Peter; I'd be a fool not to. I'll always be anxious for you to come home safely. But the risk, the _good _you do as Spider-Man, is more than worth it. But you'll always be Peter Parker to me," May finished as she hugged him fondly.

Peter gasped as his aunt's bear hug tightened around his bruised ribs.

"Aunt...May...that...hurts…" he groaned.

She let go of him quickly. "Sorry."

The young hero frowned as he noticed the time on his alarm clock. "Aw, man, it's four in the morning and I have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Like hell you do," May said lightly. You are staying in bed until you rebuild your strength, young man."

"You are so awesome, Aunt May," her nephew mumbled as he fell asleep.

In the halls of Midtown High, Gwen Stacy noticed Peter's conspicuous absence. It didn't make sense. Peter _never_ skipped class. Her not-inconsiderable intuition told her that this had something to do with his change in behavior recently. Maybe he was sick? If that was the case, the least she could do would be to pay him a visit. The sudden image of Peter lying in bed in his boxers made her blush furiously. _Stop thinking like that!_ She told herself. _If Peter's in some kind of trouble, and I have gut feeling he is, chances are it's something he can't handle alone. I think I'll stop by his house after school…he'd like that…_

_But then again, Peter wouldn't keep something from his friends unless it was important, _she added silently_. _The image of Peter's conflicted expression flashed through Gwen's brain. _He's intimidated. He's scared of what might happen if he spills, and the Peter Parker I know doesn't scare easily. But what could be _that _important? What could make him keep silent, at such obvious cost to himself? _

As the final bell rang, Gwen hurried out of Midtown's front entrance, making her way toward the Parker residence. She scooped some of her blonde tresses out of her eyes, sighing inwardly at her friend's stubbornness. _Besides, some secrets can't be kept hidden forever…._

Gwen couldn't have known how prophetic her last statement would come to be.

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took a few days, but I am back with a new chapter! The readers have spoken, and I'd like to take a moment to answer your questions and comments:

To Soulswallows: You raise several interesting points. First off, I wrote in the part with Uncle Ben because, at that point in the story, the web-head has begun to question his mission; who better to strengthen his resolve than Ben, who inspired Peter to become Spidey in the first place? As for my story "lacking drama" (I'm not being sarcastic, I'm just quoting what you wrote), I can personally guarantee that this fic will have plenty by the time it's finished! ^^ And finally, I know Spidey is usually a joker, but this is, after all, an angst/drama fic; it's not supposed to be funny. But your input has been heard, and I'll readily admit that you DO have a legitimate point. Spidey will be a bit more comical in the future, and I am grateful for all your feedback! ^^

To imsoboredidk: This story takes place after the Christmas story arc with Doc Ock and the new Sinister Six.

To ledah13: I consider it the author's job to update quickly; when I write, I feel that all Fanfic writers, myself included, have a duty to their readers to update on a regular, frequent basis. And if an author isn't going to be updating, the readers have the right to know why. And don't worry; 1) I'd long decided that this story would have a generous amount of Peter/Gwen fluff. 2) Gwen won't find out his secret from him...she will be enlightened in a much more dramatic fashion. And I agree; having Peter tell her would be WAY cliche. 3) All five of your suggestions are REALLY good, and I've actually decided to implement one of them into the story. But I'm not going to tell you which... XD

To Naturelover: Rest assured that when the next chapter comes out, you will be the first to know! ^^

To gb0: Thanks for your advice on grammar usage! I was able to correct several errors that, if not for you, would have remained unnoticed. As to your second comment, I would appreciate some more in-depth advice, both from you and the rest of my readers, on how you think I can get May and Peter more in-character, k? I am also very glad to hear that I got Gwen's personality nailed down. XD

To T.S.S.M. Fan: You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that the fight scene was of good quality; I spent the better part of two hours editing the darn thing, and we all know how hard it is to write a decent action sequence. Reading your comment really made my day! :)

To anonymous: Thank you so much for your warm review! :D

If YOU have any questions, comments, concerns or constructive criticism, LET ME KNOW! I would love to hear what you have to say, 'cause YOUR OPINION MATTERS! I take all suggestions and advice seriously. As always, I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story!

On a final note, I think that you, the reader, have the right to know that I will be taking about three weeks off for summer vacation, so I won't update for a while…and for that I humbly apologize. I implore you, my friends, to be patient, for in due course I shall return.

As yet the readers' servant,

-Quill N. Inque

P.S. As a parting gift, I shall recommend to you a selection of exceptional Fanfics, whose authors I hold in the highest regard. They are, in order of category:

X-Men: Evolution

Forbidden Kitty by JojoBlond

Kurt's Turn by Captain Nightcrawler

Dark Machinations by AnimeMaster24

Children of Hydra by Rassilon001

Teen Titans

Brotherhood of Joker by Bhill62

Quality Time by Bluetitan

Cupboard Love by xXIceNickyXx

Danny Phantom

A Secret Uncovered by Darth Frodo

Your Fate is Your Choice by Digital Phantom

Complications by HiddenAuthor (Part 1 of a series)

Exceptions by HiddenAuthor (Part 2 of a series)

Hopes by Hidden Author (Part 3 of a series)

It's In The Genes by Hidden Author (Part 4 of a series)

Do Superheroes Exist? By Golden Lunar Eclipse

Phantom's Sketchbook by AkoyaMizuno

Masks by Cordria

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Ashes to Ashes by The Wacky Wannabe Writer

Deception by Nocturna Margareth

Second Nature by lazyartisan

The Spectacular Spider-Man

Persona Non Grata by Spawn Guy

Distraction by htbthomas

And finally:

Warrior of Redwall by Scyphi


	5. Chapter 5

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man.

Chapter Five: A Conspiracy Exposed

It was a beautiful, clear afternoon that found Gwen Stacy walking toward the Parker residence. Shadows were lengthening as the sun began to sink below the horizon, infusing the sky with shades of red, purple, blue and pink, its fiery mass as golden as a buttercup, while birds sang merrily from the trees.

All this beauty was lost upon Gwen. Her thoughts were occupied with concern and worry for her friend, Peter. Frankly, the way Peter had changed over the past few days scared her. Gone was his infectious smile, his rich laugh that sent tingles down her spine. The few times Gwen had seen Peter, his eyes had seemed haunted, as if burdened by an invisible weight, and he had been curt and gruff when he bothered to speak. And when Peter hadn't shown up for school, Gwen's anxiety went into overdrive. Peter _never_ missed school. _Ever._ Her thoughts swirled around her mind like a maelstrom as Gwen tried to fathom Petey's sudden change in demeanor.

It was obvious that he was hiding something. Gwen had known Peter for too long not to recognize the signs. Her heart ached to see him in so much pain, more so when he obstinately refused to confide in her.

That was yet another issue. Peter had never been prone to vanity or pride; he was never too shy to ask for help when he needed it. And from what Gwen could see, he needed it now more than ever. So it was all the more baffling when he steadfastly turned down Gwen's attempts to aid him.

_Why won't he trust me?_ wondered Gwen morosely as she waited for the crossing sign. _It's like he's being eaten from the inside out, and he won't let me help him! I'm his friend! We share everything!_

As she turned onto the Parkers' street, Gwen suddenly remembered her crush on Peter, and her cheeks reddened. _Well, almost everything…._

Her shoes made creaking noises as the young lady climbed up the worn wooden steps on the Parkers' front porch, knocking rapidly upon the oft-repainted door. Her knuckles had barely made contact when it swung open with a soft creak.

May Parker smiled when she saw her nephew's friend in the doorway. "Gwen, sweetie, come in! Are you here to see Peter?"

"Yeah. He wasn't in class today, and I wanted to make sure he was all right. Peter's been…off lately."

May racked her brain, trying to think of a valid excuse that would satisfy Gwen's curiosity and explain Peter's extensive injuries. "Well… Peter got hit by a car, Gwen."

"WHAT? Is he okay? He isn't….." Gwen's eyes filled with tears.

The older woman hastily reassured her. "No, no, Peter's going to be fine, Gwen. He just needs to stay in bed for a while; Peter got banged up pretty good, you know."

Gwen's shoulders sagged with relief. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, dear. I'm sure he'll be delighted that you've come to visit."

Gwen mounted the staircase as Peter's aunt headed back toward the kitchen, bent on creating yet another culinary masterpiece for dinner. Treading lightly upon the hardwood steps, so as not to wake Peter if he was sleeping, she turned down the hallway and rapped softly upon the door to Peter's room.

"Peter? You awake?"

"Yeah. C'mon in, Gwen."

She pushed the door open and gasped.

To say that Peter was "banged up" was an understatement. He looked like he had gone toe-to-toe with Mike Tyson and the Undertaker at the same time. His head was swathed in bandages, a piece of gauze was taped to his cheek, and the heavy linen on his shoulder sported an ugly, clotted stain. His lower torso was heavily bandaged as well, and it looked like Peter had broken several ribs.

Peter sat up with a slight groan, and Gwen suddenly realized he was completely shirtless. And, to her surprise, very, very muscular.

She blushed furiously and looked away. _Has he been going to the gym or something?_

"Gwen, what 's wron- Oh." Peter turned crimson as well when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Would you, uh, hand me a T-shirt, Gwen?"

"Y-Yeah. Okay," his friend stammered as she tossed him his trademark blue short-sleeve tee.

"What happened? May says you got hit by a car!"

"Uh…yeah. Never saw it coming," Peter replied. _Ain't _that_ the truth…_

"Did you get his license plate?"

He grinned ruefully. "No. I was too busy being unconscious."

Although Gwen wasn't fooled for a moment, she decided to play along. "Well, if you happen to remember it, give Dad a call. I'm sure he'd be delighted to book this guy for vehicular negligence. How are you holding up?"

_Other than being the target of a citywide manhunt, doing great, _he thought. "Well, considering-" Peter looked down at his heavily swathed form. "-it could have been a lot worse."

Gwen's eyes traveled toward the ugly, dull-maroon stained bandages on Peter's shoulder. "So how'd _that_ happen?"

Her friend tried not to let the panic show on his face. _Think fast._ "The car's….grille caught me in the shoulder when it hit."

_Peter Parker, you are lying through your teeth,_ she mused. Out loud, Gwen said, "Oh. Must've been nasty."

_Once again, you have no idea, Gwen. _"I'm glad you came to visit. It gets pretty boring around here sometimes. I can't even get up to reach my bookshelf and Aunt May doesn't get cable."

"Bummer," Gwen snickered. "Almost makes you wish for the drama of high school, huh?"

A shadow flickered across the young hero's face. "Hey, um…About what happened with Flash the other day…Is he okay?"

_Typical Peter,_ Gwen thought with a smile. _Here he is, bedridden, covered in Band-Aids, unable to even sit up straight, and he still thinks of others first._ "He's fine. You should probably apologize to him when you get the chance, though."

"You're right, of course; I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I've just been dealing with…a lot of stuff lately. I wasn't in the best of moods."

"What kind of stuff?"

"It wouldn't interest you."

"Like hell it wouldn't. What is going _on_, Peter?"

Her friend's eyes hardened, and his voice was firm, hiding the turmoil within Peter's heart. "You don't want to know. Trust me on this, Gwen."

"I need to know."

"It's better if you don't."

"Knowledge is power, Peter. Two people can solve a problem better than one person by himself."

"And ignorance is bliss, Gwen. This is something I have to do by myself. I can't get you involved."

"Don't you _trust_ me?" the hurt in Gwen's voice made Peter's heart lurch. He looked away, shame-faced but still unconvinced.

"I _do_ trust you, Gwen. But I can't tell you. I just can't."

Gwen stood up angrily, her voice rising as the corners of her eyes began to sting."But I care about you! We_ all_ do! The Connors, your Aunt, Harry, MJ, Liz, even Flash, though he won't admit it! It _kills_ us, _all_ of us, to see you like this! And you're too bullheaded to take a helping hand when it's offered!" Gwen stormed out of Peter's room, and the sound of a door being slammed let him know his friend had left.

As he sank into the pillows, Peter closed his eyes resignedly, his voice echoing softly through his now-empty bedroom. "I know you care, Gwen. And that's exactly why you're better off in the dark. I can't burden you with this. It's not your fight."

Peter's eyelids began to grow heavy. Rolling over, he looked at his bedside dresser, in whose drawers his newly mended costume lay.

_Is it even worth it anymore?_

In the bowels of City Hall, a conversation of a more nefarious nature was about to take place. The newest mayor of one of the world's biggest cities paced slowly, back and forth, across his darkened office. Doyle's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill beeping of the obscenely expensive phone in his pocket. Flipping it open, he listened for a moment. Then, incredibly, "Jeff Doyle" began to _pull his face off_, revealing the white face mask of the man underneath.

Anatoly Smerdyakov),the master of disguise better known as Chameleon, smiled as he spoke into the device.

"_Da_, Mr. Big Man. Everything is going according to plan."

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I promised I would be! As you can see, Jeff Doyle isn't who he appears! XD Thanks to all of you for your patience, and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! As always, a heartfelt thanks to you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this tale. Now, I'd like to take a minute to answer a few questions and comments that you guys have posted:

To TrueCrypt, Irishmetal, and einherjar31: Thanks for writing in, you three. But you needn't worry; As you can see, this isn't your average "everyone-hates-Spidey" fic.

To imsoboredidk: Fear not. This is a GwenXPeter fic. I planned that from the beginning. XD

To ledah13: Your sense of responsibility is commendable. As you pointed out, we writers know what our readers feel, and we have a duty to them. And I totally agree, "Distracted" is an EPIC fanfic. I am flattered that you have such high expectations. *blushes* And, by the way, my summer vacation was AWESOME! (Went to Disneyworld!)

To T.S.S.M. Fan: Thanks for your wonderful review! It makes my day knowing that my readers enjoy my writing! ^^

If YOU have any constructive criticism, ideas, or advice on how I can make this story better, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! YOUR OPINION MATTERS!

Until the next chapter, my friends.

-Quill N. Inque


	6. Chapter 6

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

Chapter Six: A Favor Requested

(ledah13, this one's on me.)

_One week later…._

Peter Parker crept quietly down the hallway of his house, clad in his signature uniform of red and blue. He paused outside Aunt May's door, and was rewarded by the sound of her slow, steady breathing. May was fast asleep, and so much the better. Hopefully, Peter could return from his little outing before she woke up, and May would be none the wiser.

Inwardly, Peter cringed at directing such deviousness toward his loving Aunt. Although May was now fully aware of his secret, Peter still didn't want to worry her any more than absolutely necessary. Tiptoeing back to his room, and pushing the window open, the young vigilante paused, letting the cool night air blow in his face. Then, he pulled on his mask, and Spider-Man now stood where Peter Parker had been.

A strand of webbing latched onto the house next door, and the web-head swung away into the night, intent on his mission.

It hadn't been an easy choice. After his brush with death a little over a week ago, Peter had seriously debated doing away with his alter-ego as he recuperated at home. But, for some reason, no matter how much he wanted to, Peter couldn't get rid of Spider-Man. Some driving, inner force kept pushing him to wear the mask, despite all the dangers that came with it.

The conversation with Gwen hadn't helped much, either. Peter ached to tell her his secret, he ached to confide in her, but he couldn't risk putting his friend, and his "secret" love interest, in danger. Spider-Man could, off the top of his head, think of several villains who wouldn't hesitate to come after Gwen, _as a direct result of her affiliation with him!_ As much as Peter's heart hurt for her, he couldn't risk putting Gwen in danger, because, although he would never admit it to anyone else, she had become so much more than a friend to him lately.

She had become his world.

Peter's heart always leapt when she entered the room, and he felt at peace, _whole_, when he was around her. He adored the way Gwen made the simplest gestures, like pushing her blonde hair out her eyes, absolutely adorable. The scent of her hair, her laugh, her smile….they were intoxicating, but in a _good _way.

Despite this, Peter didn't expect anything to come of his secret adoration for Gwen. He wasn't sure she felt the same way, and Peter wasn't willing to risk jeopardizing their friendship by trying to turn it into anything else.

Ironically enough, it was to the Stacy house that Spider-Man now headed. Somehow, some way, he had to get a message to Gwen's father the Captain. But since the wall-crawler couldn't risk his identity confronting George Stacy directly in his own home, maybe Gwen would be willing to deliver it for him. After all, both were avid supporters of Peter's alter-ego, and the good Captain had long advocated cooperation between Spidey and New York's finest. Needless to say, such opinions had been quashed with the election of that thrice-cursed bastard Doyle, but it wasn't too far-fetched to assume that both members of the Stacy family were willing to help him outside of NYPD headquarters.

Spider-Man landed softly on the roof of the Stacy residence. He took a minute to get his bearings. _Now, let me see…If I'm on the roof, facing Cherry Street, then Gwen's window should be on the left side of the house, on the second floor._

Treading softly, the hero crawled down the side of the house, looking for all the word like an oversized version of his namesake. Pausing just outside his friend's window, which had been conveniently left open, he listened for sounds of movement. It wouldn't do well if Gwen caught him sneaking into her room on a late-night trip to the toilet; what if she wasn't decent? Christ, the last thing Spider-Man needed was a reputation as a peeping tom.

Underneath his mask, Peter felt his face heat up as the mental image of Gwen, clad in nothing but an oversized shirt, flashed through his brain. _Geez, Peter, get a hold of yourself!_ He scolded silently. _This isn't a social call! And Gwen is _NOT_ a sex object! Damn hormones…._

Like a red-and-blue shadow, Peter gingerly climbed through the open space, treading carefully to avoid making any noise. After reassuring himself for the third time that the coast was clear, the web-head softly approached Gwen's bed, the blankets of which were adorned with pictures of the Looney Tunes.

Gwen was sound asleep, her breathing soft, her blonde hair slightly mussed. Every time she exhaled, Gwen made a high-pitched sound reminiscent of a kitten's cry.

Spidey felt himself blush again. _So cute…_

He shook himself out of his reverie. Now was not the time; he came here with an objective, and Spider-Man meant to complete it.

Spidey inhaled, nerving himself for what he was about to do.

Moving swiftly, he clapped a hand over Gwen's mouth, jolting her awake, the material of his costume muting her startled scream. Her eyes resembled a frightened doe's, and inwardly Peter hated himself for scaring her so.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," he whispered as he removed his hand, hoping to God Gwen wouldn't start screaming.

"S-Spider-Man?" Gwen asked, now fully awake. Her tone turned indignant. "What are you doing in my room? How do you know where I live?"

"That's not important. Can I trust you?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Can I trust you?"_ Spider-Man's voice turned harsh.

"Yes. Of course," Gwen replied as she sat up.

Though she couldn't see his face, Gwen could still feel the web-head's relief. "Then will you do something for me?"

"Are you kidding? You saved my life. _Twice_."

"I need you to take a message to your father."

"You know him?"

"We've, uh, worked together several times. He's one of the few cops who isn't out to kill me."

"Sure. What's the message?"

"I need to know if he's still on my side. If he still supports what I'm trying to do."

"Why can't you tell him yourself? He's right downstairs."

"I don't dare confront him like this. Otherwise, I risk exposure," Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give him your message."

Spidey took her hand and pressed a scrap of paper into her palm, its message typed rather than handwritten. It was harder to trace that way.

Gwen, to her credit, showed no sign of the intense emotions she felt at the sudden physical contact. When Spider-Man took her hand, it felt like arcs of electricity were traveling up her arm. Gwen's stomach began fluttering, her breath quickened, and her knees began to feel week. Even so, Gwen was confused; only one person had ever made her feel like this.

Spider-Man gave no indication of any such feelings, if he felt them."If the Captain says yes, give him this. Tell him to meet me at this location tomorrow evening just after sundown. But if he says no, _destroy it_, and tell no one that I came to see you. Can you do that for me?"

Gwen was surprised and slightly unnerved by her hero's unusually serious behavior. In her past encounters with him, Spider-Man had been almost comical, prone to wisecracks and puns. But, as he stood before her now, he seemed harder, more serious, more suspicious, and even a little bitter. For Spidey, such a drastic change in demeanor felt…_wrong_. _Of course, given what he's been through, I can hardly blame him,_ Gwen thought ruefully.

"Yes. I will."

"Thank you, Gwe- Miss Stacy." Spider-Man turned to leave.

"Wait."

The web head stopped as Gwen called out softly.

"What Doyle's doing…I want you to know that I don't agree with it, Spider-Man. No matter what everyone else says or what the _Bugle_ prints, in my eyes, you'll always be a hero."

The wall-crawler's voice was tight with emotion. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." _And you never will. _he finished silently.

And as suddenly as he came, Spidey swung into the night, and was rapidly swallowed up by the growing darkness.

A/N: Wheeeee! I just _love_ a good romance, don't you? I had a lot of fun typing this particular chapter, and I hope you all had as much fun reading it! And, as you've probably guessed by now, this is the portion of my little epilogue where I answer your questions and comments. XD

To Soulswallows (love the name, dude! XD): Once again, you've sent in some wonderful feedback, and you're right: Now that I think about it, to my knowledge, Liz _is _the only one who calls Peter "Petey", and I should have noticed that. Your comments are always an excellent source of constructive criticism and ideas, and I thank you for that. A good review is the greatest reward for a writer! :D

To 0222: I'm glad you liked the more subtle signs of GwenXPeter attraction that I threw in the last chapter. And though I don't usually laugh at my own jokes, the whole "shirtless Peter" thing made me bust a gut, too! ^^

To imsoboredidk: So, you're a GwenXPeter fan? Then you've come to the right place! And please, it's Quill to my friends! ;)

To einherjar31: No worries, man. I've long planned for several other villains to make an appearance in the course of this story. :D

To ledah13: You saw through it? Really? Damn. I was hoping that it wouldn't be so obvious, but we can just chalk it up to a learning experience! After all, practice _does _make perfect! XD I've really enjoyed your warm reviews so far, and just in case you haven't figured it out, it was an idea in one of your previous comments (suggestion #1, I believe) that inspired the plot for this chapter! So I thank you, my friend, and I hope to see you again very, very soon. ^^

As always, if YOU have ANY constructive criticism, advice, ideas or comments, LET ME KNOW! I care about what my readers have to say, so don't be shy! ^^

Humbly yours,

-Quill N. Inque


	7. Chapter 7

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

Chapter 7: A Clandestine Meeting.

_Dusk- the following evening….._

It was quite a scene.

Like the dying gasp of a fallen warrior, the last remnants of the sun's golden warmth filled the sky with an explosion of color, as if an angel had used the sky as his canvas. Darkness would soon fall, as it had every evening since time immemorial. Below the clouds, New Yorkers clogged the streets with cars and mopeds as the working class made their regular exodus home to their families. One by one, New York's skyline became illuminated with the glow of countless electric lights and neon signs, their glare obscuring the view of the stars above.

And as darkness began to fall on the land, a silhouette climbed the rusty fire escape to the top of the decrepit structure, located in an equally decrepit and shoddy neighborhood. It was here that Gwen had told her father, Captain George Stacy, to meet with the famous (and now infamous) vigilante known as Spider-Man.

George had been one of the web-head's first and staunchest supporters, both on the police force and in City Hall. It was George who had persuaded his colleagues to work with Spider-Man on a number of cases, firmly convinced that the hero cared about the city as much as he did.

Needless to say, the status quo had changed. Early into his term, Doyle had made a personal visit to police headquarters and made it very clear that anyone who supported Spider-Man could clean out his desk. And so Stacy became torn between his personal convictions and his duty.

The blonde-haired man shook his head. _I could be signing the death warrant on my career by agreeing to meet with him. And unemployment isn't something I can afford right now. Gwen needs me. I'm the only one who can take care of her, now that her mother's gone…_

Then George's conscience kicked in. _Then again, I can't even imagine what Spider-Man's gone through so far, and he trusted me enough to ask me here. He's saved countless lives, including that of my daughter. At the very least, I can listen to what he has to say. I owe him that much._

So absorbed was the Captain in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow behind him until it spoke.

"You came."

Stacy was roused from his reverie by the sound of Spider-Man's voice directly in front of him.

"Hello, Spider-Man." Stacy's voice was calm.

"Thank you for coming. I thought Doyle might have fooled you with all that stupid propaganda he's been spreading around."

George frowned slightly. "You don't need to worry. Doyle may have won over those bureaucratic morons in City Hall, but not me. However," his voice turned stern. "I don't appreciate you breaking into my daughter's room in the middle of the night."

"I couldn't see any other alternative." The web-head's voice was genuinely apologetic. "I wasn't sure if I could still trust you. But I'm glad to see such caution was unnecessary."

"So what do you want?"

The hero's voice sounded hurt. "So, you automatically assumed that the only reason I asked you to meet me here was because I wanted something from you? You know me better than that!"

"What other reason could there be? I'm your only possible ally left within the city government."

The web-slinger sighed. "To be perfectly honest, Captain, you hit the nail on the head. I know it sounds conceited, but there _is_ something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Spider-Man, I think of you of all people have the right to ask a favor once in a while. What is it?"

The younger man sighed beneath his mask. "As much as I hate to admit it, Doyle's people are too well-organized and equipped for me to evade. I can't outrun them for long; sooner or later, my string'll run out, and that asshole will have my head on display outside his office."

"Go on."

"_But_, if I had someone on the inside who could give me a heads-up, someone I could trust, then leading them in circles would be a lot easier."

Stacy opened his mouth to speak, but the web-slinger held up his hand. "Just hear me out. I've been reading the newspapers: Doyle spends hundreds of thousands _a day_ to keep his 'Task Force' operational, not counting paychecks, pensions, and supplies. He's making a huge dent in New York's budget. If I can avoid him long enough, sooner or later the City Council will get fed up with his crusade. All that cash Doyle's burning could be used for things like schools and city maintenance; eventually the bureaucracy will get tired of Doyle throwing funds down the drain when they're needed elsewhere."

He continued. "I know I'm asking an awful lot of you, Captain. If you refuse, I completely understand; it's _your_ job on the line, after all. I just thought it might be something worth considering."

George was momentarily taken aback. In his experience, Spider-Man usually made up his plans as he went along. The wall-crawler wasn't the type to spend time concocting Machiavellian schemes. The deviousness of his plan surprised him. What's more, the hero's plan could _actually_ work. The Council was, by and large, more concerned with domestic matters than the new mayor's crusade. It was only by a small margin that Doyle's plan had been voted into action.

But on the flipside, if the Captain agreed to this, he'd be risking not only his job, but also his career, his professional reputation and maybe even his life.

As soon as Stacy's thoughts of self-preservation entered his head, they vanished. His own moral code and sense of honor were screaming at him to help right this injustice. What was being done to the hero in front of him simply _wasn't right_. Those ingrates in City Hall should be giving him a damned medal, not chasing him into hiding. Spidey didn't _deserve_ to be treated like this, not only by the municipal government but by the people he fought so hard to protect. And, though George kept it a closely guarded secret, Spidey wasn't _just_ a hero.

He was his friend.

And Captain George Stacy _never_ left a friend in the lurch.

Gwen's father nodded. "All right. I'm in."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Though the web-head's face was masked, George could still feel the smile that spread across his features. "Thank you so much, Captain. I knew I could count on you. Catch!"

Stacy caught the object Spidey tossed him with a dexterity that belied his age. "What's this for?"

"It's a burn phone. You can use it to contact me if things are about to heat up. _Keep it concealed and tell no one._ If the wrong person finds you with that, well, I'll leave it to your imagination. The signal can't be traced, either, since it's continually being bounced off a whole bunch of communications satellites." The masked man snickered. "You wouldn't _believe_ how many chips I had to call in to get this thing."

"I'll do what I can," replied the cop.

"That's all I ask," Spider-Man replied as he swung away.

As Peter made his way home, he had to admit that the clandestine meeting had gone better than he'd dared to hope. _Frankly, I'm surprised he agreed to it at all. I thought for sure that even Stacy wouldn't risk his job to help "Public Enemy Number One". I hope I'm not making a mistake, though…What if he turns me in?_

The wall-crawler hated himself as soon as the thought crossed his mind. _No! Captain Stacy would _never _do that! He's a good man, and the only person I can trust with something like this. He'd never betray _anyone!_ I'm becoming downright paranoid!_

While the hero-turned-fugitive reassured himself, George watched him grow smaller as he webbed his way home in the fading light.

A sad little smile spread across his face.

"Good luck, Peter."

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Looks like Stacy is more astute than most give him credit for, eh? This chapter was a blast to write, y'all! And, of course, I'd like to spend a few minutes answering some of the feedback you guys have sent me.

To ledah13: I'm so glad to hear how much you've been enjoying my story, and I always try to update quickly; I have a duty to my readers. Your praise flatters me, and I never tire of hearing from readers who enjoy my writing! XD As for a sequel, I haven't given it much thought, but the lesson I learned about disguising plot twists more thoroughly can be applied to any story, not just this one! ^^

To Soulswallows: I am so glad you think this story has improved! I confess that at first I didn't really have a feel for it, but now I'm _really_ getting into it! XD

To einherjar: I always put quality over quantity, and I prefer to update rapidly with short chapters than to spend time on one _long_ chapter. But that's just me; I'm sure there are many others out there who write just as well using a different strategy. I guess it's really a matter of personal preference and style; a writer should go with whatever method works best for him or her. But I'm glad you've enjoyed my writing so far! :D

To gb0: I'd appreciate it if you would PM me with some suggestions on how you think I can get Aunt May more into character; I'm always looking for more ways to improve my writing! Constructive criticism is a writer's best friend. ^^

To alienphantom: I'm glad you appreciate my efforts, but I have to respectfully disagree. My author's notes may be long, but I think the benefits outweigh the costs. However, I'll admit they can run rather long, so I'll try to be more concise in the future. I appreciate your feedback! ^^

To 0222: I guess it is a bummer, now that I think about it. And I agree: Gwen is _adorable_!

To imsoboredidk: Shucks, man, you're makin' me blush….It made my day to know how much you've been enjoying the story so far! ^^

To einherjar31: Hearing you call my story "epic" was a great honor. ^^

As always, if YOU have any ideas or constructive criticism, TELL ME! I would LOVE to hear your ideas!

Yours sincerely,

-Quill N. Inque


	8. Chapter 8

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

Chapter 8: A Truth Revealed

_City Hall, the next morning…._

"Jeff Doyle" sat at behind his meticulously polished mahogany desk, reading over expense reports, budget cuts, and other things that he had to pretend he cared about. Beneath his façade, Chameleon grimaced. "Running American city is harder than the Big Man made it sound," he muttered to himself in his native Russian. "I am spy, not money-grubbing American politician! I should double my rates."

As his sour mood worsened, the Russian took out a bottle of aspirin from his desk drawer, downing three of the little white pills at once to relieve the near-constant headaches he'd been having. As he swallowed, a pop-up message on his (stolen) laptop informed him that a video conference was waiting for him. He knew who it was; only one person could broadcast on this particular frequency. Clicking the mouse rapidly, the nefarious villain gulped slightly at his employer's frightening visage.

Chameleon's benefactor was tall and muscular, with curious white skin. When he opened his mouth, the spymaster noticed that his teeth had been filed to sharp points.

"Well?" the Big Man's voice was curt and imperious.

"My disguise remains intact. No suspects anything."

"Well, done, Chameleon. That's exactly why I hired you."

"I am afraid I have bad news, sir," the villain said. "It seems our mutual foe managed to avoid the trap you set in the alley a few nights ago."

The Big Man smiled. "I never expected him to be apprehended, Anatoly. The purpose of luring him that night was to run him ragged, and make him a villain in the public eye. From the reports you've sent me, that's exactly what happened."

The gangster continued. "All the pieces are finally in place. You are to proceed to Phase Two."

"And that would be?"

Tombstone's smile was that of a shark that's spotted a bare behind. "You are to put out a ten-million dollar bounty on Spider-Man, dead or alive. When the less savory citizens of New York hear about this golden opportunity to bring down the self-righteous prick and make a profit as well, they'll go after him by the hundreds. He will be overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers."

The Chameleon's eyes narrowed. "As you wish. But I expect you to keep your end of the bargain when this is over."

"Of course. I'll see to it that you are well paid for your services."

"There is one more minor issue…." the spy began.

"I'm listening."

"There is the matter of the man called Captain Stacy. He has a history of camaraderie and cooperation with Spider-Man. I would have had him eliminated, but I can't risk arousing suspicion at this critical stage."

"You needn't worry," Tombstone's voice was confident. "Stacy is too loyal to the force to do anything rash; his naïve sense of duty prevents him from disobeying orders from his superiors. The Captain is not a threat to us."

_At the same time…_

George Stacy grumbled and swore to himself as he navigated the labyrinthine corridors of City Hall. One of Doyle's new edicts required all senior officers to file a monthly progress report with the City Council, so he'd been up till three in the morning filling out a bunch of papers that no one ever read anyway. George hadn't even had time to eat breakfast, and he was reminded of this when his stomach gurgled sourly. _There's never a donut guy around when you need one,_ Stacy thought mournfully.

As the Captain rounded the corner, he suddenly stopped at the sound of the faint voice coming from inside Doyle's office. It certainly didn't sound like the Mayor's familiarly strident tones. The accent sounded foreign, something Eastern European, maybe. Overcome with curiosity, Stacy checked to make sure the hallway was clear and put his ear to the door.

What he heard hit him like a thunderbolt.

"_My disguise remains intact. No suspects anything."_

"_Well, done, Chameleon. That's exactly why I hired you."_

George's mind raced. _Chameleon? As in the Russian spymaster? But he disappeared after his plot to frame Spider-Man tanked! He must be impersonating Mr. Doyle! And whoever hired him must want Spider-Man out of the picture! That's why he's gone to such great lengths to take Peter down!_

George listened with growing horror as a conspiracy was laid bare.

…"_You are to put out a ten-million dollar bounty on Spider-Man, dead or alive. When the less savory citizens of New York hear about this golden opportunity to not only bring down the web-head, but make a profit as well, they'll go after him by the hundreds. He will be overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers."_

The Captain's eyes widened. _My God, this is way bigger than I thought! I've got to contact Spider-Man and warn him before it's too late!_

George's blood turned cold at what he heard next.

…_.."There is the matter of the man called Captain Stacy. He has a history of camaraderie and cooperation with Spider-Man. I would have had him eliminated, but I can't avoid arousing suspicion at this critical stage."_

"_You needn't worry," Tombstone's voice was confident. "Stacy is too loyal to the force to do anything rash; his naïve sense of duty prevents him from disobeying orders from his superiors. The Captain is not a threat to us."_

The eavesdropper's face split into a grin at that. _Wrong on both counts, dirtbag._

Not wanting to push his luck, Stacy ceased his espionage and fled down the hallway in the direction he came. As he did, his brain was going a mile a minute. _There's got to be some way to expose him, but it won't be easy…Chameleon is aptly named; he can imitate anyone's voice and mannerisms perfectly. No one will believe me without any evidence. _

George slid into the driver's seat of his squad car and turned the key in the ignition. He needed to be in a secluded place before he contacted his ally. Pulling the car into gear, he sped out of the parking lot, finally pulling into the shadows of a secluded alley.

The Captain flipped open the special phone Spider-Man had given him, and waited as it rang on the other end.

Stacy didn't have to wait long. After the second ring, Spidey picked it up. "Yes?"

"Spider-Man, it's me."

"Obviously."

"You've got to lie low. There's evil afoot in City Hall."

"Really? Such as?"

Stacy proceeded to give his friend the Cliff's Notes version of what he'd heard outside Doyle's office.

When he finished, Spidey was momentarily silent.

"And you're sure about this?" the hero asked, his voice quiet with urgency.

"Absolutely. I know what I heard. The Chameleon's been impersonating the Mayor; apparently he was hired to get you out of the way."

He could hear the web-head clench his teeth. "First he makes me an enemy of the NYPD, and now he's turned me into a get-rich-quick scheme for a horde of criminals and bounty hunters. I gotta say, as evil master plans go, this one's a gem."

"Who do you think hired him? I heard his voice, but Chameleon never addressed him by name."

"I've got a few ideas. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

"Acknowledged."

Spidey hung up the phone without another word.

In the safety of his room, Peter Parker held his head in his hands. First a manhunt, and now this? The odds were stacked so steeply against him it made him dizzy.

But in addition to his now-overwhelming fear, Peter was filled with quiet rage and determination, his body shaking with his pent-up emotions. Chameleon had caused him and his loved ones so much suffering over the past weeks, for no other reason than his own sick amusement. The sadist had taken advantage of New York's people, _his _people, using their faith in Doyle's persona to further his own dastardly ends. Come hell or high water, the spy would be exposed and brought to justice.

Peter went to his window, a look of righteous fury upon his face.

_So you wanna play hardball, Chameleon? Fine, then. _

_Game on._

A/N: Looks like things are heating up, people! Now, of course, it's time for that special part of the chapter: MAIL CALL!

To imsoboredidk: Hmm…That's interesting… I never really gave much thought to the part where Stacy jolted, but now that I think about it, it DOES seem a little out of character! XD Thanks for the suggestion, my friend! ^^

To ledah13: I'm glad you like the part where I incorporated the story title into the dialogue. I thought it was rather witty, too! XD

To 0222: Absolutely! Gwen and Peter are PERFECT together! ^

To Soulswallows: It makes me so happy that you find my writing so absorbing! Every writer strives to make his or her work immersing, and I can't put into words how much it means to me! Your comment is what every author strives to hear! ^^

To einherjar13: You absolutely deserve it! The readers have the right to make themselves heard! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Public Enemy

A Spectacular-Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man.

Chapter 9: No Longer Hidden

_The Parker residence_

Looking more haggard than usual, Peter Parker shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen, where yet another of Aunt May's delicious homemade breakfasts awaited him. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night; the tip-off Captain Stacy had given him had sent his brain into overdrive. Although Peter now knew that Doyle was an imposter, many questions still needed answers, and many theories still needed proof.

First off, who was Chameleon working for? There was a rather large suspect pool; many of his enemies were more than vindictive enough to make such a plan and devious enough to pull it off, Vulture, Doc Ock, Green Goblin, and Silvermane among them.

_That's one problem with being a superhero, _he thought sardonically as he sat down to the table. _You end up making so many enemies you can't keep track of them all._

"Did you sleep well, Peter?"

_No,_ said his brain. "Yeah, of course," said his mouth.

May sat down opposite her nephew. "You're lying," she said flatly.

Peter put up his hands in a sign of mock surrender. "Guilty as charged."

"You look like wreck! What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he snorted.

"Try me."

Peter began ticking off items on his fingers. "Well, let's see…Yesterday I found out that 'Jeff Doyle' is actually being impersonated by a Russian superspy who calls himself the Chameleon, that he's been hired by some baddie to do me in, and that he's going to put out a ten-million dollar bounty on my head so all my enemies will come after me _at the same time_ and crush me." He nodded. "Yeah, I think that about sums it up."

May looked at him incredulously. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Deadly. No pun intended."

Her nephew stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I hear the bus coming. I'll see you later, Aunt May."

As she watched her Peter walk out into a city bent on his destruction, May sniffled.

"Please be careful, sweetie."

The school bus, like a yellow harbinger of scholastic doom, pulled up at the corner of Peter's street. Shrugging his shoulders to make the heavy load on his back more comfortable, he mounted the greasy metal steps and took a seat next to Gwen. His friend arched an eyebrow.

"You look like hell," she said frankly.

"Yeah, I know. I…didn't sleep very well last night," Peter said. _That's technically the truth, I guess…_

"Are you feeling better? Your injuries seem to have healed."

He grinned. "Well, the guy didn't hit me _that_ hard." Peter's voice roughened a little. "Umm…Are you still mad at me, Gwen? About the other day?"

Gwen looked him in the eye, and Peter's heart flipped as he gazed into hers. "Peter, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have tried to force you to talk about something that clearly makes you uncomfortable. But if you ever need someone to listen, I'll be there."

Peter felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thanks, Gwen," he said as the yellow vehicle parked outside the doors of Midtown High. "So, we're cool?" he added, holding out his fist.

Gwen immediately bumped her hand into his. "Frosty."

Peter hadn't even made it down the hall when he saw Flash Thompson making a beeline toward him, his eyes burning with vengefulness. The football star's bulk blocked his way to class.

"You and I have unfinished business, Puny Parker," he said in a voice so thick with anger it came out a harsh grate.

"You're right, Flash. We do," Peter replied. "It was wrong of me to hit you like that, and I'm sorry."

Flash's mask of anger fell away to confusion. "What?"

Parker stepped around him without another word.

The day passed with merciful dullness, at least until Peter's social science class. He had been zoned out for most of the period, until Mr. Brockwurst got on to the topic of "Current Events", namely Doyle's crusade against what he called "the Spider-Man menace."

_That_ got his attention. Peter's mind snapped back to reality, as the teacher continued to reinforce the _Bugle's _ lies.

"…In conclusion, Spider-Man is a danger to the public, destroying property and battling 'villains' that he is _clearly_ in league with. Obviously, the only reason he turned on them was to save his own skin. In addition- Yes, Mr. Parker?"

Peter had to struggle to keep the anger from his voice. "Did you ever stop to consider that the reason he resisted arrest was because he might have loved ones he wanted to protect?"

"Mr. Parker," Mr. Brockwurst's voice was that of a wise parent to a foolish child. "Spider-Man doesn't care about _anyone_. He engages in his 'heroics' to fool the public, to mask his true motives."

"But he's saved so many people!" _I can't BELIEVE this guy! Chameleon's obviously won him over, that bastard! _ Peter thought furiously.

The teacher's tone started to become angry. "Well, obviously, he only saved them because he wanted the pleasure of terrorizing them himself. Spider-Man doesn't like other villains stealing his shtick."

"How do _you_ know what he does or doesn't like? How can_ any _of us know what his motivations are?" Peter stood up, grabbing his backpack as he went. When he spoke next, he could barely keep the bitterness and anger from his tone. "Did anyone ever think that maybe he's trying to help?"

And Peter left class without another word.

He stormed down the street, his stomach churning with a cocktail of negative emotions. _I think the only reason I keep putting on that damn mask is because I'm PSYCHOLOGICALLY DISTURBED! Why else would I risk my neck to protect a city full of people who want to see me dead or imprisoned! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE! GAAAAA!_

Peter pounded the brick wall of a nearby building in his frustration, sending a spider-web of cracks running through its surface. Checking, and then re-checking, to make sure no one was watching, he ducked into the neighboring alleyway and was just about to change into his costume when his spider-sense suddenly sent a familiar tingle down his spine. Peter whirled around, fists poised and ready for action-

-But the alley was completely empty. Spider-Man took a full minute to reassess his surroundings, and when satisfied that he was alone, changed into his red-and-blue costume with speed borne of practice.

Peter Parker slipped on his mask, his anger still boiling like a kettle on the stove. _Maybe if I'm lucky someone will try to rob a bank or mug a pedestrian…I really need to hit something…._

As soon as the thought ran through his head, the sound of shattering glass and shrill alarms reached Spider-Man's ears. His face broke into a feral smile.

"Hell-oooo, misplaced aggression!"

_Meanwhile….._

In his disguise as Jeff Doyle, Chameleon sauntered down the street, shaking hands with the amazingly gullible passersby as he went. To maintain what was left of his sanity, he often found it necessary to leave the stuffy confines of his office. Having been raised in the spacious Russian steppes, he didn't tend to do well in small spaces for long. As he strolled down Lexington Avenue, he couldn't help but notice the angry young man some distance off, who promptly made a small crater in the side of a brick building with his bare hands.

The spy was intrigued. _I can only think of a few people, grown men, who have that kind of strength, let alone a boy. This is worth looking into…._ He picked up his pace, trailing the boy from a discreet distance as he turned into an alley.

Chameleon was almost upon him when the young man whirled around, as if sensing his approach. The villain flew behind a building just in time to avoid being spotted. When the whelp had turned his back again, Chameleon peeked around the corner and was stunned by what he saw.

The kid was…changing clothes.

And he was putting on a uniform that he and many others had come to hate. With shaking hands, Chameleon whipped out his cell phone, using the video app to record this breakthrough.

_My employer's going to have kittens when he sees this! I, Anatoly Smerdyakov, have discovered Spider-Man's true identity! Doctor Octopus, eat your heart out!_

Spider-Man swung away, buoyed by a strand of thick webbing as his enemy looked on.

Barely containing his glee, Chameleon dialed a number he had long since memorized.

"Tombstone, you are not going to _believe _what I just saw….."

A/N: Well, _that _doesn't sound good…. My friends, the endgame of this story is fast approaching! The climax will be in Chapter 11!

Now, as always, I'd like to take a minute to answer my mailbag. A few of my readers have said my Q&A's have become too long, so I will try to answer as concisely as possible.

To Truecrypt: I appreciate your feedback, and I'm glad you appreciate the deviousness of Spidey's plan. But as to the "shaky logic" of the Big Man's bounty on Spidey, I have to respectfully disagree, as well as to my responses "deceiving" my readers. Christ, that's the LAST thing in the world I want to do! The point of responding isn't to lengthen the story, but to make the readers' voices heard.

To einherjar13: If you think things are complicated now, you ain't seen nothin' yet!

To T.S.S.M Fan: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself! XD

To: Kataang rules and you know it: Thanks! I thought that baddies like Green Goblin were way too cliché, and it does my heart good to see you enjoying my work!

Your friend and benefactor,

-Quill N. Inque


	10. Chapter 10

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man

Chapter 10: Revelations and Revenge

A slow, steady grin stretched across Tombstone's face as he listened to his spy on the other end of the line. _It appears Anatoly is more skilled than I gave him credit for…I should offer him a pay raise,_ he thought as his computer dinged, letting the gangster know that Chameleon's video had arrived in his inbox.

As he watched the grainy footage, the Big Man decided that he had no intention of sharing this little secret, at least not yet. Such information was far too valuable to just give away. If loonies like the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus wanted a piece of this pie, they'd have to pay.

The Big Man pressed a buzzer on his desk, and was almost immediately attended by his right-hand man, Hammerhead.

"You need somethin', boss?"

"Yes. I need you to run a background check on this person. Find out everything you can about him."

"Sure, boss. But why're we payin' all this attention to a runt?"

"That's need to know, Hammerhead. Just do it."

"On it, boss," Hammerhead replied as he left the office.

Less than five minutes later, the steel-skulled mobster had returned, holding a manila folder in his beefy hands. Handing it to his employer, the gangster began his report.

"The kid's name is Parker. Peter Parker. Works part-time for that airhead Jameson. He's been living with his Aunt for most of his life. Known associates include Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, and Harry Osborne."

"Stacy? As in Captain George Stacy?" the Big Man's voice was intrigued.

"Yeah, she's his daughter, boss. An' if you ask me, I t'ink dose two're sweet on each other, if you get my meaning."

The Big Man drummed his fingers on his desk. "Bring them to me."

"Boss?"

"Bring me the Stacy girl and Parker's aunt. _Alive_. We'll see how cocky he is when I hold all the cards."

"What'd dis kid do to piss you off boss? You've never even met da guy," Hammerhead said, confused.

"Don't try thinking, Hammehead; you'll hurt yourself. Just bring me the girl and the old hag."

"Yes, boss."

May Parker hummed to herself as she scrubbed the breakfast dishes clean, her scouring sponge making a slight rasping sound as it washed away the remnants of last night's rotisserie chicken dinner. She looked up expectantly as she heard the front door open. "I'm in here, sweetie," she called.

Then May gasped in shock as the stranger entered the room, tracking in dirt on the tile floor she had spent an hour cleaning. The thug smoothly drew a revolver from inside his jacket.

"W-What do you want?" May asked. "Who are you?"

"None o' yer concern miss," the intruder growled.

May reached for her trusty frying pan, but her assailant closed the distance in a few steps and hit her on the side of the head with the unforgiving metal butt of his sidearm. The older woman crumpled to the ground.

The gangster pressed a button on the two-wave radio clipped to his belt.

"This is Bubba. Target one has been acquired."

_At the same time….._

Gwen Stacy pulled her jacket a little tighter around her lithe form as the wind began to pick up. As she did so, an unmarked black van pulled to a stop by the sidewalk in front of her. Before poor Gwen knew what was happening, a gloved hand clapped over her mouth, and several scary-looking men with guns threw her roughly into van's metal interior.

The vehicle screeched away as suddenly as it had arrived.

_Later…_

"Aunt May! I'm ho-o-me!" Peter called as he set his backpack down by the stairs. _If I'm lucky, the school hasn't called her about my walking out of class a while ago… _

As he stepped into the kitchen, expecting May's familiar warm tones, he found himself surprised that she wasn't there. This was troubling, because cooking was something May always enjoyed, and she seemed to spend all her spare time working on new recipes. Now, the stove and oven lay abandoned, and the dishes were still soaking in the sink.

The phone by the table began to ring.

His spider-sense blaring like an air horn, Peter answered in a guarded tone.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end chilled his blood. Even without names, he knew who it was.

"Hello, _Spider-Man_."

Peter had to grip the table to maintain his balance. _Oh, God…he knows…._

"I trust you've already noticed that your Aunt seems to have…stepped out for a bit?"

"What have you done with Aunt May? _Where is she?"_

"Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. So is your little girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. Of course, whether they'll remain that way is entirely up to you."

"_You bastard!"_ Peter screamed._ "This is doesn't concern them!"_

He could hear the smile in Tombstone's voice. "Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere, Peter."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to meet me at the old cathedral in on Whitmore Street at three o'clock. And if you don't come alone, not only will I expose you to the entire city, but I will kill both your Aunt _and_ Gwen…and I'll make you watch."

Peter gripped the table even harder, and the wood started to crack. "Fine, Tombstone. You'll have your meeting."

"I knew you'd see things my way," his enemy chuckled before he hung up.

_The old cathedral, 2:45 p.m._

As the Big Man paced impatiently between the rows of crumbling pews, he glanced at his two "guests". He paused in his ruminations, and headed over to them.

"I want you both to know that this isn't anything personal against either of you. This was simply the best way to ensure Spider-Man's cooperation."

Gwen scowled at him from the chair she had been bound to. "Spider-Man will never give in to the likes of you!"

Tombstone smiled, and the sight made her shudder. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

His smile grew larger. "Never mind. You'll figure it out soon enough, I'm sure." The Big Man switched his gaze to the shattered stained glass window above. _Any minute now….._

Spider-Man struggled to contain his rage as he approached the old church. His mind was racing, his thoughts scrambled. But one thought in particular kept surfacing and resurfacing more and more.

_It ends today, Tombstone,_ he thought furiously as he landed in the musky semi-darkness of St. Agnes' Cathedral.

Like a monster from a child's nightmare, Tombstone stepped from the shadows, his bleach-colored hands folded behind his back. "Glad you could make it," he said courteously, as if he was a host expecting an honored guest.

Peter ignored him; there was only one concern on his mind. "May and Gwen! WHERE ARE THEY?"

The Big Man made a disapproving sound with his tongue. "You don't need to get so worked up; they're right here, see?"

He motioned toward the front of the church. On the dais where the old structure's patrons had once taken Communion, Gwen and May now sat, bound hand and foot.

Tombstone walked over to them, taking a place behind Gwen.

"Take off your mask, Spider-Man."

"What?"

"Your mask. Take. It. Off," his enemy repeated commandingly.

Peter hesitated, until the mobster pulled a Sig Sauer from his coat pocket and put it to Gwen's temple. "I'd hurry if I were you," Tombstone threatened.

Spider-Man knew he had no choice but to comply. Grasping the material that hid his face, he yanked it off without a second thought, revealing the sad face of one Peter Parker.

Gwen's eyes widened, but she couldn't speak on account of the dirty rag her abductors had shoved in her mouth. This the Big Man now removed.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, my dear?" he said.

Gwen finally recovered her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her friend couldn't look her in the eye. "I couldn't. I wanted to prevent something like this from happening, but I guess I didn't do a very good job," he finished bitterly.

Tombstone left the dais and shed his dark blue blazer, before rolling up the sleeves of his white Oxford shirt. "Enough sentimentality," he snarled. "It ends today, Spider-Man!"

Peter put his mask back on and assumed a fighting stance. "For once, Tomby," he growled. "I completely agree with you."

A/N: Coming up in Chapter 11: Spider-Man! Tombstone! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

And now, of course, I will now take your questions and comments:

To T.S.S.M Fan, einherjar 13, and ledah 13: I am so glad you guys are enjoying my story! Reading your reviews makes it all worthwhile! ^^

To Soulswallows and ledah13 (again! XD): You're right; normally Peter wouldn't exhibit such suspicious behavior, but we have to remember that his nerves are starting to fray, and by this point he isn't thinking as clearly as he should. Otherwise, Chameleon never would have gotten close enough to get that footage. ^^

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque

P.S. Since this is such an angsty fic, I invite you, the reader, to have a hearty laugh at a selection of hee-haw-larious quotes:

"A James Cagney love scene is one where he lets the other guy live."-**Bob Hope**

"All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." -**Charles M. Schulz**

"Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before." -**Mae West**

"Get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please." -**Mark Twain**

"I am the literary equivalent of a Big Mac and Fries."- **Stephen King**

"I busted a mirror and got seven years bad luck, but my lawyer thinks he can get me five."  
-**Steven Wright**

"I distrust camels, and anyone else who can go a week without a drink."  
-**Joe E. Lewis**

"I have a love interest in every one of my films - a gun." -**Arnold Schwarzenegger**

"I knew I was an unwanted baby when I saw that my bath toys were a toaster and a radio." -**Joan Rivers**

"I love Mickey Mouse more than any woman I have ever known."-**Walt Disney**

"In Hollywood a marriage is a success if it outlasts milk." -**Rita Rudner**

"My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was sixty. She's ninety-seven now, and we don't know where the hell she is." -**Ellen DeGeneres**


	11. Chapter 11

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man

Chapter 11: Endgame

(Say it with me, everyone: MORTAL KOMBAT! XD)

The two opponents circled each other slowly like two jungle cats, each looking for an opening while silently daring his counterpart to make the first move. They were yin and yang personified, and the embodiment of two eternal, conflicting forces.

Though he would never admit it, Spidey was slightly uneasy going one-on-one with Tombstone. The crime lord was one of the few people who had bested him in a physical confrontation. But his anxiety vanished as he remembered him putting a gun to Gwen's head just moments ago. Rage unlike any other he had ever known boiled up inside him, burning the blood in his veins and clouding his vision red. Peter _hated_ Tombstone, _hated_ all he stood for, _hated_ the way the mobster had brought so much pain and suffering on his loved ones.

With this in mind, the web-head charged recklessly forward, and hero met villain with eye-blurring speed.

Spidey caught his nemesis a lucky blow to the jaw as Tombstone drove the breath from him with a punch to the gut. Blocking out the nauseating pain, Spidey blocked a kicked to the head and countered with a punch to the ribs, which caused The Big Man to gasp double over momentarily. The masked man took advantage of his momentary distraction, and sent Tombstone's head snapping back with a heel to the chin. Sensing victory, the wall-crawler jumped high in the air, intent on bringing the sole of his foot down on the Big Man's face. But as he plummeted earthward, Tombstone seized the outstretched limb and slammed Spider-Man into the floor, a look of irritation and boredom upon his bleached features. Without missing a beat, the Big Man swung a hard left and fractured the wall-crawler's jaw, finishing up with a knee to Spider-Man's face.

It all happened in less than a minute, and the crunch of bone echoed through the halls of the abandoned cathedral as blood stained the material of Spidey's mask.

With a contemptuous kick, the crime lord sent his archenemy crashing through the several rotten wooden pews. Wiping the crimson ribbon from his snow-white chin, the mob boss advanced on his stunned combatant. "You make me sick, _boy_," he said in his calm, level tones. "Do you really think you're making a difference? Do you honestly believe all that 'good and evil' hooey? You're an idealistic fool, with absolutely _no_ idea of how the _real_ world works. Power is the only way to get by, and the more you have, the better off you'll be! Which begs the question," he added as his hand tightened around Spider-Man's throat like a vise, "Why? You are stronger, faster and smarter than any of _them_, and yet you choose to subscribe to a code of so-called 'ethics' and 'morals', bleeding and suffering to protect a city full of people who want you dead anyway! You are just…_infuriating!_ You act like there's some _point _to all your struggling! Honestly, it's a wonder you've been able to stay alive this long! But no matter; that is a situation easily corrected."

As Tombstone's pale hand swung him off the ground and began to crush his windpipe, Spidey saw spots dance in his vision. His head swam, and the world began to rotate rapidly as unconsciousness threatened to claim him.

The Big Man laughed aloud with evil joy as his enemy writhed and struggled to breathe.

_Meanwhile, at the NYPD headquarters….._

Captain George Stacy was getting desperate. His world-famous gut was screaming that something big was going down, he just didn't know what that thing was.

And his gut had never been wrong before. _Ever._

But with Spider-Man seemingly vanished into thin air, he found himself practically begging the Chief of Police to believe that the mayor was not as he appeared.

Stacy didn't know why or how he knew, but he felt, on some instinctive level, that he had to unmask Chameleon, and quickly.

"So, let me get this straight," his superior said sarcastically. "You believe that Mr. Doyle, our duly elected mayor, is actually a foreign superspy in the pay of 'The Big Man', a mobster who we aren't even sure exists?"

"Yes, sir."

"George, go home and get some rest. You're obviously suffering from sleep deprivation."

"You've got to believe me! I know what I heard!" Stacy protested as he moved toward the door. "Look at it this way, Chief..." he began. _When in doubt, appeal to ambition, _the Captain thought wryly.

"Go on…" the man said, desiring only to get George out of his office.

"If I'm right, you get to take down one of the most wanted men-at-large in the country. You'll become an overnight hero and a shoo-in for Commissioner; maybe even win a seat on the City Council."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I make an idiot of myself, you get to fire me, and you _still_ get commended for being thorough and checking out every lead. Either way, sir, you win."

The Chief tapped his chin thoughtfully, as visions of promotions, medals, and pay raises danced in his mind.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

_Back at the old cathedral…._

Spider-Man fought against the blackness in the corners of his vision as Tombstone slowly strangled him. His oxygen-deprived brain raced as he felt Death begin to embrace him.

_I may die here, Tombstone, but not before I take you down, _Spidey thought defiantly. As the darkness began to claim him, he reached out blindly and grabbed the Big Man's index finger, twisting around violently with a sickening cracking sound.

The death grip promptly vanished, and Peter thudded to the floor, gasping, as his foe clutched his broken finger. His eyes shut against the pain, Tombstone drew in a shuddering breath before rounding on the web-slinger.

"You will die slowly, Spider-Man," he ground out. "I'll make you watch them die before I put you out of your misery!" Lashing out with his fist, he brutally backhanded Gwen in the face without even turning around.

With a bellow of rage, the hero closed the distance between them in a nanosecond, and slugged the Big Man in the face with all the strength he could muster. Spidey's fist made contact with a sound like an iron rod smacking into a wet slab of meat, and a surge of dark satisfaction washed through him.

Tombstone fell, stunned, to the floor, but all thoughts of mercy and restraint had left Spider-Man's heart. Again and again, the web-head's fists pummeled his sworn enemy in a berserk fury, intent on inflicting his vengeance on the one who had _dared_ raise a hand to Gwen.

Gwen and Aunt May watched in horror as Peter gave in to his fury, stunned beyond words at Spidey's brutality.

"I'll break you in two," the hero snarled savagely as he thrashed his enemy.

From his position on the floor, Tombstone laughed. "Is that so? Maybe you and I aren't so different after all!"

Peter stopped as the Big Man's words invoked memories of his…other self, during that disturbing encounter with his mirror a while ago. Spider-Man suddenly felt the urge to vomit, disgusted with himself for giving in to his rage.

The hail of punches stopped, and the web-head moved away slowly. Taking deep breaths, Spider-Man closed his eyes briefly, and felt an immense calm settle over him."I'm nothing like you," he said softly.

Seeing his enemy succumb once more to his nauseating sense of right and wrong, Tombstone sneered. "Just because you show restraint when fighting me doesn't mean I'll return the favor!" he lunged at the web-head with a second thought, anticipating the pleasure of snapping Spider-Man's neck.

That might have worked early on, but now the wall-crawler's judgement was unimpeded by anger and hate, and Peter coolly sidestepped the Big Man's intended killing blow.

"Tomby, I'll be the first person to admit he's not perfect. But I am not, and will never, become like you," he said calmly as he punched the crime lord on the back of the head. "When this is over, the _world _will see you for what you really are, a bully and a thug, and nothing more." Peter dodged a wild haymaker and landed a rabbit punch to the Big Man's kidneys as he continued. "You're a plague, Tombstone, a disease upon this city! You flood the streets with crime and drugs; you destroy innocent lives just to line your own pockets! I have my faults, but _you_ are the lowest of the low!"

Carried on by his own momentum, Tombstone staggered, shaking his head violently like an enraged bull as he fought to regain his balance. "Save your breath! This fight is far from over, Spider Man!"

_The Mayor's office, City Hall._

"Jeff Doyle" chuckled darkly to himself. Part of him regretted missing out on Tombstone's final showdown with that pestilential arachnid; it was always quite show to watch Tombstone beat someone to death. But he needed to maintain his cover, if only for a little while longer.

"How can I help you, Captain?" the Chameleon asked, not looking up from the paperwork he was pretending to work on.

This proved to be a costly mistake. If he had bothered to raise his eyes, the spymaster would have seen George approaching his desk, hand outstretched. He would have been able to get away before Stacy's hand clutched the rubbery material of his mask before yanking it off roughly.

The officers present couldn't help but gasp as Stacy held up the now-useless disguise triumphantly. Turning toward Chameleon, he reached for a pair of handcuffs-

But he never got a chance to use them as the villain swept his legs out from under him and leapt toward the window. As he ran to freedom, Chameleon laughed.

"You're too late, Stacy! By now, Spider-Man's cooling corpse will be lying on the floor of St. Agnes' Church!" Cackling wickedly, the madman shattered the expensive bay window and disappeared.

The man nearest him sighed. "I'll call dispatch; even a guy like him couldn't have gotten too far."

A grim smile flitted across the Captain's features. "No need."

"What?"

George nodded toward the shards of glass littering the office floor. "In his melodrama, 'Mr. Mayor' seem to have forgotten that his office is on the eighth floor. The coroner's gonna need a spatula to scrape up what's left of him. But at least he was nice enough to give us Spider-Man's location."

The other man rushed toward the window and looked down, but immediately popped his head back inside. "Yuck."

It was an apt description. Far below, a crowd of horrified pedestrians gathered in horrified fascination around the bloody mess that had once been the Chameleon.

But George didn't waste time grieving. "Put out a citywide call for backup, Lieutenant. I think it's time we went to an early Mass."

_Back at St. Agnes' Church..._

Peter and his counterpart were beginning to tire. Gone was the witty banter and scathing insults of earlier. Now Spider-Man and Tombstone were fighting a war of attrition, each focusing only on defeating the other. They made no sound, except for their ragged breathing.

It was a simple, no-holds-barred, fight-to-the-finish slugfest.

Tombstone swung wildly and hit Peter in the ribs as the hero landed a punishing blow to his jaw. The Big Man and his counterpart both staggered, but the pause was only momentary as they fought grimly on.

Spidey's body was on fire; every part of him hurt. He figured Tombstone had cracked several ribs, and his face was a mass of bruises. Peter was utterly exhausted; his body had never been pushed so far before.

But he couldn't quit. Gwen and May were depending on him. Peter had no doubt that the Big Man would kill them out of pure spite if the mood took him.

_All the more reason to end this now,_ the web-head thought as his archenemy sent him reeling with yet another punch.

Spidey ducked Tombstone's next blow, going under his outstretched arm in order to get in close. Once Peter was inside Tombstone's guard, he began to pummel him relentlessly, not out of anger, but out of a desire to finish this fight before anyone else got hurt.

The wall-crawler's fist drove Tombstone's breath from his body with an enormous _whoosh_. Spider-Man drove his body to the limit, hitting the Big Man with blow after blow in the chest and face before he could recover.

Tombstone was one of those lucky people gifted with an almost inhuman physical endurance, one that exceeded even Peter's. The mobster could take an impossible amount of physical punishment before he even thought of lying down.

Despite this, his powerful body finally began to give way under the web-head's relentless assault. His cold, calculating eyes began to cloud over. Sensing victory, Spider-Man pulled his hand back, throwing all the energy he had left into one final blow.

The force of his punch's impact sent Tombstone flying across the room, and his battered body made a small crater, laced with cracks, when it hit the old structure's unforgiving masonry.

The mob boss's eyes rolled back into his head and the Big Man of Crime collapsed, not unconscious, but severely weakened to the point where movement was impossible. At least, temporarily.

Not sparing his enemy a second glance, Peter ran over to his friend and his Aunt, using his adrenaline high to snap the plastic ties binding them like paper chains.

"Are you a'right?" he asked, his voice slurring slightly.

"We're fine, Peter," Aunt May said. "But I wonder if the same can be said for you."

"Don' worry 'bout it." Beneath his mask, Peter gave a lopsided grin. "I'll be fine."

Distracted as they were with their touching reunion, neither Spider-Man nor his loved ones notice Tombstone begin to stir. Shaking with effort, the crime lord hobbled over to where he had dropped his gun at the beginning of the fight, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"No one beats me," the evil mastermind muttered as he leveled the gun with trembling hands. "I am the Big Man! I AM TOMBSTONE!" he shouted as he took unsteady aim.

His timing couldn't have been worse. It was at that moment precisely that Captain George Stacy and his men burst through the now-ruined wooden doors of St. Agnes, weapons drawn. When George saw the man level a gun at his daughter, he reacted instinctively and without hesitation, as did every officer with him.

Over a dozen firearms went off simultaneously as Spidey's enemy was riddled with bullets. A delicate crimson spray filled the air as the dastardly villain was gunned down where he stood.

L. Thompson Lincoln, the Big Man of Crime, was dead before he hit the floor.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Spidey muttered to Gwen as he stepped behind a massive marble column in order to leave without being spotted.

"Okay," said Gwen, her eyes dancing. "Just one thing before you go…"

"What's that?"

In response, Gwen lifted Peter's mask just above his mouth and kissed him.

His shock was almost immediately overridden with joy. This was what he had always wanted, what Peter had dreamed about for years and never hoped to attain. Spidey's heart pounded against his chest, and pulled her closer as Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

Reluctantly pulling out of her embrace, he murmured, "I need to leave before they notice me. Meet me in an hour at my house?"

"I'll be there," Gwen replied shyly.

Spider-Man was bloody, sore, battered and exhausted as he left the condemned church that day.

And he had never been happier.

A/N: Well, Tomby got what he deserved, in my opinion. But I'm afraid the next chapter will also be the last…*cries*…But I've had an absolute BALL writing this! Seriously, this has been a blast, everybody, and I'm enormously grateful for all your wonderful comments and suggestions! (By the way, don't worry, I'll answer your questions and comments in the next chapter, kay? ^^)

Sincerely yours,

-Quill N. Inque


	12. Chapter 12

Public Enemy

A Spectacular Spider-Man Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Spider-Man

Chapter 12: A Hero Absolved

_The Parker household…_

Still wearing the ragged remnants of his red-and-blue costume, Peter Parker grunted as he climbed through the kitchen window. His body was so sore it hurt even to breathe; Spidey's death match with the recently departed Tombstone had pushed him to his absolute limit. With shaky, trembling steps, Peter staggered through the kitchen and into the living room, immediately collapsing upon the couch into a deep, dreamless sleep borne of exhaustion.

But to Peter, it seemed like he had only just fallen asleep before a gentle hand began to shake him into wakefulness.

"Peter?"

With great reluctance, Peter opened his eyes, realizing that Gwen was sitting on the edge of the sofa where his battered body lay. His friend and significant other reached out and grabbed his hand gently.

"How are you feeling?"

Peter grinned ruefully. "I'm sore in places I didn't even know I had."

She looked back at him teasingly. "So getting beat up wasn't worth the kiss?"

He looked back at her, and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Oh, it was _absolutely _worth it," Peter replied as he sat up with groan.

Gwen scooted a little closer to him, still holding his hand. "You know, I was wondering if we'd ever get around to this," she said casually.

"You and me both," Peter laughed. "So what'd I miss while I was out?"

Gwen's eyes twinkled in the way he had come to adore. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she said, grabbing the remote and switching on the television.

On the screen, William Pryce gestured behind him at the empty podium on the steps of City Hall. "Hello, everyone, this is William Pryce for WNBC news. New York has been left reeling in the wake of the so-called 'Chameleon Conspiracy'. Joining me now is Captain George Stacy, man of the hour, who took the lead in unmasking the imposter. Thank you for being here, sir."

Gwen's father nodded. "Always a pleasure, Pryce."

"Captain, can you confirm that this 'Chameleon' was in the employ of the recently deceased L. Thompson Lincoln?"

"Yes. From witness statements and evidence unearthed in the subsequent investigation, we have concluded that Mr. Lincoln hired Chameleon in order to turn the city against Spider-Man, who had been interfering with his criminal empire for quite some time."

"And what role did Spider-Man play in all of this?"

Stacy grinned. "Spider-Man made it all possible. Without his help, the NYPD would never have been able to unmask the Chameleon in time."

"Sir, is it true that Mr. Lincoln kidnapped your daughter and another unnamed hostage, in order to draw out Spider-Man?"

"Yes. I don't know why he targeted either of them; it's likely that Lincoln was taking advantage of Spider-Man's goal to protect others. I suppose he knew that Spider-Man would accept his terms, rather than allow innocents to be hurt."

"What will happen to Spidey now?"

George smiled again. "Well, given that Executive Order 66 was issued not by Mr. Doyle, but by someone _pretending _to be Mr. Doyle, legal precedence makes the act null and void. Spider-Man is no longer 'Public Enemy Number One'."

Pryce turned back to the camera as the Captain walked away. "And that's just how it should be, in this reporter's opinion. Spider-Man, if you're watching, I'd like to say 'thank you' on behalf of us all."

Peter's smile was bigger than a peeled banana. "Well,_ that's_ a relief."

"I'd imagine so," Gwen said as she leaned in closer.

"You know, Gwen…" his voice was cut off when she put a slim finger to his lips.

"Stop talking, Peter," Gwen said.

"Gladly," he replied as he gently cupped her face and kissed her.

As Gwen melted against him, Peter marveled that he'd taken so long to admit his feelings for her. Then all coherent thought was lost, and the only thing that mattered was Gwen. When he realized he needed to breathe, he pulled away and looked into her blue eyes, brushing a strand of Gwen's hair out of her face.

"I don't deserve you," Peter murmured in her ear.

She grinned wickedly. "True."

As they enjoyed the feeling of being together, Peter reflected that his fight was far from over. There would be other plots, other villains, and other battles.

But he didn't care.

For now, the city was safe. Gwen was safe. Aunt May was safe.

And all was right in the world.

A/N: Awwww….That just tugs at your heartstrings, doesn't it? This story was a LOT of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it!

And now, I'd like to take a sec to answer the ol'mailbag:

To einherjar31, ledah13, Soulswallows, imsoboredidk, and 0222: Thanks, you guys! It was truly wonderful to hear how much you like the fight scene! I am truly honored! ^^

To ledah13: No, I am not Filipino. XD

To T.S.S.M. Fan: I always enjoy it when my readers call my chapters "kick-ass". You humble me, sir. ^^

Thank you to ALL of you who have reviewed my story! It's people like you who make it all worthwhile. ^^ Thanks, everybody! :D And make sure to keep a sharp eye out in the Danny Phantom and Avatar: TLA categories…I've already got more ideas brewing…XD

Gentlemen, ladies, it's been a pleasure!

Your humble servant,

-Quill N. Inque


End file.
